metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Metrox
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Aqui puedes contactar conmigo. Para añadir un nuevo mensaje, haz click en "Dejar un mensaje" en la parte superior de esta página. Así iniciarás un nuevo tema. Para escribir una respuesta a un tema ya iniciado, haz click en "Editar" en la parte que quieras añadir tu respuesta. Por favor, no borres temas o mensajes de otra gente. Gracias. RE: Sobre la Cronologia de Metroid¿Necesario en Metroidover? Bueno yo en lo personal diria que seria mejor que la actualizemos o modifiquemos por ejemplo la parte de Metroid Prime la pdriamos modificar en una sola como la Metroid Prime trilogy, yo contribui añadiendo categorias, en esta ocasion me parecio correcto poner los titulos de los principales juegos teniendo en cuenta que el articulo es importante ¿o no? (lei la politica de categorias) y tiene que ver con todo los juegos de Metroid, pero tienes razon al decir que No podemos empezar a traer a Metroidover artículos de otros sitios solo porque utilicen CC-BY-SA. porque no hay originalidad, yo recomendaria hacerles muchas modificaciones y hecerlo mas "Nuestro" , es un decir, que los usuarios de Metroidover contribuyan un poco en el articulo para que nadie diga que es un plagio, bueno eso es lo que digo yo SALUDOS. Lizerlig 20:28 19 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: si lo permites puedo actulizar y modificar MAS el articulo SALUDOS. Este mensaje tambien fue puesto en la discusion de dicho articulo RE: Plantilla para Banco de Datos Hola Metrox, he mirado las dos plantillas que me has dicho y me he fijado también en las de Wikitroid y Metroidwiki (por cierto, muy épica Metroidwiki.. no sabía que existía). Lo bueno que tienen las plantillas de los logbooks de Metroidwiki es que se integran a la perfección con el diseño de todo lo demás. El tono morado le pega mucho a Metroid y el diseño en general está muy currado. Sin embargo, Metroidover siempre ha tenido este tono gris oscuro y no creo que sea buena idea cambiar ahora los colores de la wiki (aunque sí que le vendría bien un background más plano, aunque esto no viene al caso :P), por lo que de las dos plantillas que tienes en tu laboratorio, (la primera es bastante fea jaja) la mejor es la segunda. Aún así a mí tampoco me convence.. creo que estaría bien algo más redondeado en los bordes y que tenga algo de ese azúl que aparece en los infoboxes, quizás.. De todas formas aquí son las 4:52 de la mañana ahora mismo y mi cerebro ya no funciona lol, así que por mi propio bien más vale que me vaya a dormir. Mañana(hoy) trabajaré en esto después de terminar de hacer deberes y estudiar para un par de exámenes... Un saludo, -- 08:56 20 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Hola Metrox solo llevo dos meses y solo por decirte algo me gustaria ser administrador Esperano tu respuesta B.S.L(B.S.L 11:24 20 sep 2010 (UTC)) P.D. tu solo decidelo y responde si quieres yo esperare Ei Hola Metrox, tengo algunas dudas en esto de Metroidover y me gustaría que me las respondieras.Gracias: ·¿Cómo puedo hacerme mi propia firma? No lo entiendo. ·Si escribo algún artículo, me lo pueden editar.¿Si algún iluminado me borra el artículo, puedo recuperarlo? ·Y comprate el Metroid: Other M. Mola mucho :-D Gracias. Firmado: Adrián Morena. No te puedes hacer tu propia firma, solo tienes que, en la pantalla de editar, ir arriba y verás que pone "Apariencia de texto", pues al lado pone "Insertar" y se puede insertar una firma que dice quién ha hecho la edición, qué día lo has hecho y a qué hora. Al parecer sí puedes recuperarlo. Mario Guerrero Pastor 19:44 5 oct 2010 (UTC) duda sobre categoria disculpe puede o mejor dicho puedo crear la categoria ridley por que e visto que hay muchos archivos de ridley si es todo Zoramaster97 22:26 21 sep 2010 (UTC) sobre las nuevas categorías que e creado hola metrox te aviso que e creado doscategorias nuevas "fallecidos" y "estado desconocido" ya que vi que hacian falta, obviamente fallecidos van todos los personajes que han muerto estado desconocido se refiere a los personajes que estan vivos todavia pero no se sabe que estan hacieno o sea como los cazadores de metroid hunters que ya no se sabe nada desde su ultimo juego o como madeline o anthony que despues de other M no se sabe que a ocurrido, dime estan bien creados y justificados? espero tu respuesta, ya que no quiero que pienses que hago trampa con las ediciones , solamente vi que esas categorias pueden ser necesarias. -- 16:33 22 sep 2010 (UTC) duda sobre los articulos Hola pues tengo una pregunta en otras wikis e escuchado que se pueden adoptar articulos y con eso el que lo adopto tiene que encargarse de el articulo que adopto de como aumentandolo y agrandandolo o mejoradolo y pregunto en esta wiki igual se adopta o no sobre "pajarito" hola metrox de casualidad vi tu duda de por que trasladar little birdie a pajarito, deje la respuesta en la discusion del articulo, pero en si lo menciona MB. --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 23:49 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Metrox si quiares yo puedo ser un reversor de metroidover B.S.L(B.S.L 18:50 24 sep 2010 (UTC)) RE: La nueva apariencia de Wikia // Reversores Hola . Antes que nada disculpa la falta de acentos; estoy en un ordenador con distribucion del teclado americana... Sobre el nuevo diseño oasis, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho :/ Para empezar tiene pinta de diseño de blog de los que odio jaja, Muy poco espacio para el contenido en el centro y demasiado fondo a los lados.. aunque seguramente acabare acostumbrandome si de hecho lo implementan oficialmente. Por otro lado se me ocurre una muy buena idea para la imagen de fondo que oasis tendria en Metroidover y, humm.. creo que podria quedar muy bien :D ademas de que es una oportunidad perfecta para encargarse del fondo actual que falla y mejorar el diseño en general. El hecho de que se desheche el logo actual hasta nos viene bien, ya que hace tiempo que perdi los archivos para modificarlo. Bueno, voy a mirarme la guia de transicion y a ver que tal! ---- En cuanto al rollback user.. es una buena idea, ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos tiempo de revisar tal cantidad de ediciones diarias. La unica pega que veo es que creo que el usuario con dicho puesto deberia tener un buena gramatica y ortografia para decidir acertadamente si la edicion vale la pena, o si esta tiene algunos errores de escritura que se pueden corregir rapidamente, hacerlo, como yo normalmente hago; y no estoy seguro de si tenemos dicho usuario actualmente en Metroidover, ¿tu tienes alguna idea? Quizas lo mejor sea, como tu dices, dejar que ellos mismos postulen y ver que sucede. Saludos, -- 05:44 25 sep 2010 (UTC) donde ubico las plantillas? Hola Metrox, te pregunto para saber en donde puedo ubicar las plantillas especiales que se colocan en los articulos como "este articulo necesita mas informacion" o de "mala traduccion" por decir algunos, pero ando en busca en especial de el que dice "este articulo necesita mas informacion" ya que puede que no siempre escriba los articulos mas largos asi que me gustaria poner esa plantilla (no siempre es la idea) ojala entiendas mi mensaje. PD: acusame de ignorante o algo asi pero me acabo de dar cuenta que en la imagen de metroidover Kanden y Noxus no se alcanzaron a "colar" en la foto pobres u.u --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 00:43 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Dilema Hola metrox tengo un dilema consegui por finmente un programa para gifs y ahora no se como contribuir con esta abilidad en la wikia, me pregunto sabras como puedo contribuir con esto ok si lo se metrox yo tambien me he dado cuenta de eso, hay criaturas que no tienen sentido estar alli (como arachnus ¬_¬) pero bueno habra que corregirlos yo ya elimino algunos, aunque tambien hay criaturas como Ridley, Mother brian y Kraid que deberian estar alli ya que ellos eran fundamentales para la historia y tenian algo de protagonismo. bueno si tienes otro problema con esa categoria avisame nos vemos! --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 20:47 26 sep 2010 (UTC) objetos de other M hola nuevamente metrox te escribo para saber si puedo publicar un articulo guia de los objetos de metroid other M o sea colocar la ubicacion y metodo de obtencion se puede hacer eso? o solo en el blog? y otra cosa, me acabo de enterar en la pagina logros que existen las medallas de platino, se que no se puede preguntar cuantos puntos dan..pero de casualidad los logros de metroid other m tienen un logro de platino? o en si despues del de samus other m version se consiguen mas? si es asi voy a tener que editar como loco xP ya que faltan 2 semanas para 10 de octubre y llevo 100 articulos editados en Other M tu crees que alcanze los 250? salu2 --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 21:12 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Se puede publicar un blog de ocio? hola metrox te vuelvo a escribir para preguntarte si puedo redactar un articulo de ocio en mi blog, que se trataria de mi perro, pero para ello quiero subir imagenes, se puede hacer eso? sobre la respuesta que me diste me parece bien pero lo hare otro dia con mas tiempo. PD: rayos no hay logros por dejar en la pagina de discusion si habrian ya tendria hasta las de platino xD. --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 23:53 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Aclarareme una duda Hola lider, iba a preguntarme sobre el argumento que hice o mejor dicho traduci para Metroid Other M, va a hacer eliminado o va a ser fucionado con el articulo principal de Other M porque yo pensaba añadirlo al articulo principal pero me parecia un poco largo y muy lleno de spoiler asi que decidi crear un anexo separado referente al articulo, pero metroidover no lo acepto asi que me pregunrto ¿que hara con el articulo que hice? o ¿que debo hacer con el? SALUDOS. Lizerlig 14:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: gracias por el consejo de como poner las licencias de imagens ya aprendi como hacerlo y sobre los articulos mal traducidos ya me encargare de arreglarlos SALUDOS. sobre unas imagenes hola nuevamente metrox te queri preguntar una cosa, mirap si vas a articulos como Criadero o en la galeria de Pajarito puedes ver unas imagenes que se ven claramente que fueron sacadas por alguna camara verdad? bueno ese fui yo y me gustaria saber si la calidad de las imagenes son buenas para seguir publicando mas. y otra cosa al igual que como dice lizerlig tambien me ocupare de los articulos mal traducidos, ya que igual es una lata y da mala reputacion a metroidover pero de casualidad hay una categoria donde pueda verlos y haci hacer mas rapida la busqueda? --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 20:48 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Sugerencia Hola de nueva mano metrox esta vez no es nada solo una sugerencia no has pensado en crear un xat para la web digo para los usuarios que les gusta hablar o debatir algu punto entre ellos.Por que digo esto estube chismoneando y escuche alguien que queria hablar con otro. Bueno cuanlquier cosa tu sabes donde buscarmeUsuario:Zoramaster97/Firma2 02:13 28 sep 2010 (UTC) una cosaa Metrox yo he arreglado la pagina de Inglet y si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo B.S.L(--B.S.L 11:33 30 sep 2010 (UTC)) Estilo Wikia No he tenido tiempo para buscar detenidamente cómo cambiar al nuevo estilo en Metroidover y no he querido preguntarlo porque parecía una pregunta bastante estúpida jaja, pero acabo de ver aquí que no está disponible para usuarios normales hasta el 6 octubre. Lo única razón que se me ocurre por la que no me funciona es que mi cuenta no está en el grupo apropiado :/. Por otro lado, cuando trato de entrar en el Theme Designer, me dice que he de estar en el grupo staff o beta para poder continuar. ¿Tú estás en uno de esos o te funciona porque tu cuenta es la que creó esta wikia? Si es lo primero, por favor trata de asignar mi cuenta al mismo grupo; si es lo segundo... no se me ocurre otra cosa que esperar hasta el día 6, aunque no deja de ser estraño. Saludos, -- 16:59 1 oct 2010 (UTC) error en los logros de other M? Mil disculpas Metrox!!!!(lo edite) de verdad, no habia visto la regla del blog que dice que solo se pueden editar articulos con la catgeria "Metroid Other M" aunque es igual algo raro no? bueno digo considerando que las mayoria de los articulos tienen que tener por ejemplo : Criaturas de Metroid Other M en vez de Metroid Other M solamente ya que se tiene que seguir la politica de categorias o no? --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 23:58 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Estilo Wikia Ya veo.. Pues si queremos tenerlo listo para el 12 habrá que ponerse manos a la obra aunque a mi no me funcione. Como te dije, tengo una idea para la imagen de fondo: un cielo estrellado de color oscuro con el toque morado típico de metroid (como el que aparece en el inicio de Metroid: Zero Mission) con una imagen de Samus saltando a la izquierda , por lo que necesitaría dos cosas.. lo primero son las medidas de la imagen de fondo y las medidas que el rectángulo del medio donde va todo tendrá (¿eso se puede modificar?). Por otro lado lo del wordmark no me ha quedado muy claro, pero me iría muy bien si me pudieras mandar una captura de pantalla de cómo se ve Metroidover con el nuevo estilo (puedes enviármela a ianmartorell@gmail.com si no quieres que cualquiera pueda verla). Creo que el que me has enseñado puede quedar bien, y creo que es un buen momento para cambiar los colores de Metroidover e incluir el morado así que por eso me gustaría como está todo ahora mismo. Y bueno, hay algo más de suma importancia que se haya de diseñar ademas del fondo y el wordmark? Si no es así diría que eso es todo hasta el 6 de octubre. Espero tu respuesta :P, saludos -- 05:33 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola me gustaria saber para que sirven los logros es k soy nuevo en el wiki y la verdad es k no se muchas cosas d esto. muxas gracias. Ray-zero Reversor hola Metrox, te queria preguntar 2 cosas. 1) oye de casualidad la wiki requiere de un reversor? ya que la verdad me atrevo a preguntar si es posible ¿puedo ser un reversor de metroidover?.. 2) la otra es que e visto que cambias los datos con el nombre "trivia" a "curiosidades", yo tambien lo estoy haciendo, ¿pero a que se debe? espero tus respuestas. --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 17:10 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Articulos Buenos Hola Metrox, Me he fijado de que la pagina Metroid tiene una viñeta que lo identifica como articulo bueno, ¿que se debe hacer para que una articulo sea considerado bueno? SALUDOS --Lizerlig 04:12 5 oct 2010 (UTC) PROBLEMAS CON LOS VIDEOS Hola Metrox tengo un problema, cuando trato de ajustar los videos estos desaparecen y tengo que volver a subirlos de nuevo, ya me paso con Young and Naive yMetroid y Yo, solo vengo a decri eso. SALUDOSLizerlig 17:56 5 oct 2010 (UTC) ayudando a un usuario hola metrox te escribo para ver si puedes ayudar al usuario MANKUBA quien es buen usuario pero tiene errores de traduccion y con las infoboxes ¿por que no lo ayudas un poco? bueno yo lo haria pero creo que eso solamente lo pueden hacer los administradores asi que mejor no me meto xP --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:08 6 oct 2010 (UTC) que rayos? oye Metrox que le pasa a la wiki? resulta que estaba editando articulos y de pronto selecciono vista previa y y el tono de la wiki cambia a blanco y resulta que no se grabaron mis ediciones se cerro mi cuenta y tuve que tener que iniciar sesion 2 veces por que me decia error de bloqueo o algo asi, dime sera por que uso internet explorer? --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 17:13 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias Metrox!!! la verdad me siento feliz por haber conseguido los logros de Other M y aunque me falte la segunda medalla de "other m completado" llegarian hasta alli no mas creo ya tengo la primera faase de esa medalla y con eso quedo feliz!!! aunque sin lugar a dudas creo que Lizerlig tambien completara los logros, igual metrox gracias por hacer este concurso y ojala haya otro proximamente (hasta el proximo juego de metroid xD!) y ahora me enfocare en los demas logros a proposito metrox te aprovecho de preguntar 2 cosas, *1) la verdad ahora estoy a punto de obtener el logro del soldado marine por estar 30 dias consecutivos en la wiki, pero resulta que este fin de semana me voy a otro lugar (la region de la serena) de paseo y me quedo todo el fin de semana (ya que aqui el lunes no habra clases aprovechamos xP) me entere que hay wi-fi en el lugar que nos hospedaremos pero no falta el suceso de "oh! mi computador justo no es compatible con la señal wi-fi" o "tiene un error tu pc" asi que pregunto en caso de no estar concectado por dichos sucesos ¿no hay una forma de dejar en "pausa" ese logro? ya que igual no le tomaria mucho en cuenta (no pienses que estoy "adicto" a los logros) pero igual me daria latera tener que saber que el contador se reiniciara a 0 sabiendo que (si sigo hasta el viernes) llevaria como los 27 dias y a solo 3 dias se perdiara todo no es mucho de mi agrado DX. *2) cuando se termine la fecha de el concurso de other M , que se va a hacer simplemente finaliza o daras la noticia en tu blog? bueno gracias por tu tiempo metrox nos vemos!! PD: estoy con animo a ver si logro crear un nuevo articulo que logre ser articulo destacado!!!xD --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 20:55 6 oct 2010 (UTC) pequeño error en el articulo de politicas hola metrox como dice el titulo mirando las politicas decidi ver el de "fan fiction/art" y resulta que hay una letra mal escrita bueno se que es un simple detalle pero creo que tiene que ser corregido (supongo que los articulos protegidos no se tocan asi que no meti manos alli) pero esta escrito en esta parte: "que tieen(ese es el error) Metroidover para estas historias" bueno se que es exagerado pero simplemente te lo quise dar a conocer salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:26 7 oct 2010 (UTC) ok bueno, tratare de hazer una minima edicion el fin de semana (ojala DX) y otra cosa entonces "la imagen se repite" eso va tambien a los logros "cerebro madre" y "mecenas"? si es asi no crees que seria mejor "cambiar" los dibujos ya que igual se veria monotono (de mas que ocurrira en el futuro) cuando hayan hecho varias ediciones tendran toda una fila de cerebros madres O.O, yo creo (a mi parecer) que se podrian colocar imaganes como la de ridley o de algun hunter, digo yo. salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:41 7 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: ¡Felicidades! Gracias por la felicitacion la verdad despues de alcanzar los 250 articulos habia renunciado a la competencia crei que no podria llegar a los 500 ( a menos que hiciera trampa cosa que nunca hice) pero despues de ver a Stricknit la dedicacion de hacer los articulos de Other M tambien dedique mi empeño y valla que lo hice, pero ahorame dedicar de lleno a a mi gran amor LA SAGA PRIME pronto propondre una pagina para articulo destacado y entrar en el club de usuarios destacados. --Lizerlig 01:22 7 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Te invito a que veas y opines sobre mis dos blogs en donde hago un analisis de Metroid Other M.--Lizerlig 01:22 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Nuevo Diseño Gracias Metrox, sí que me funciona el nuevo diseño. Actualmente estoy trabajando en la imagen de fondo, pero tengo que decirte que de verdad no me gusta nada el color negro para el box central. Tú que piensas sobre eso? Creo que se vería mucho mejor con un color claro ya que el fondo va a ser bastante oscuro. Saludos, -- 03:26 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :He cambiado un poco los colores :S. Sé que hay mucho que adaptar.. pero así queda mejor por ahora, no crees? Es una buena oportunidad para darle un nuevo look a Metroidover. -- 04:24 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :Es cierto que blanco desentona bastante, por eso he puesto este color que no es del todo blanco pero sí es claro. Quizás podemos probar con un color que tenga un toque leve de morado para que todo quede más unido. Por otro lado, estoy teniendo problemas con el tamaño de la imagen de fondo.. no hay ninguna forma de usar una de más de 100kb? Saludos, -- 01:24 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Esto es lo que tengo por ahora. Quería ver como quedaba pero el archivo original pesa 5mb con calidad excelente.. eso es lo máximo que lo he podido reducir sin que se vea excesivamente mal. Saludos, -- 02:26 8 oct 2010 (UTC) una herramienta util... hola metrox!! te vengo a comentar una nueva dedicacion que tengo.. capturar fotos con mi "screenshot" y asi aumentar y tener la posibilidad de tener fotos exlclusivas de metroid xP (ni wikitroid las tiene :D, si quieres revisa las nuevas imagenes de desbrachian nuevas), pero te lo comento para tambien preguntarte ¿que licencia le debo poner?, y a proposito ¿sera util para la wiki o no? --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 02:52 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Problema con los logros Hola Metrox lo que pasa es que tengo un problema con el logro de 5 contribuciones en Metroid other M, es que llegue a las 4 contribuciones pero sigo haciendo contribuciones en los archivos de Metroid other M pero no me dan el logro y siguen apareciendo como si solo hubiera realizado 4 contribuciones.